


Confessions of a music director

by LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL



Series: Little music director [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Accept the son is an adult, Bottlefeeding, But its very cute, Cuddles, Diapers, Father Figure, Fluff, Infantilism, babying, diaper change, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL/pseuds/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL
Summary: Sammy confesses to Henry about his mental age regression and it goes in an unexpected direction
Series: Little music director [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802632
Kudos: 9





	Confessions of a music director

Sammy shyly approached Henry he had to confess to him. "H-Henry? I need to tell you something..." Henry smiled at him. "Sure thing." Sammy gulped "I have mental regression issues...I mentally become a baby..." He removed his overalls revealing he was wearing a cute black onesie and a diaper. His diaper bulge outlined by his onesie. He gave a shy smile. Henry smiled at him "Awww Sammy! You look so adorable!~" Sammy blushed a sudden hissing was heard. "o-oh...i-im sorry...I-i forgot to mention..That...." 

Henry smiled. "It's ok Sammy....I can help~" He got a plastic changing mat and laid Sammy down getting a clean diaper and other supplies. He unbuttoned the black onesie and removed the dirty diaper and cleaned up the mess. Sammy stayed very still as his legs were lifted and his bare butt was powdered gently. Sammy sneezed a little from the powder.

Henry smiled at him "Bless you~" once he was finished he bottle-fed Sammy some warm milk.

He smiled at the regressed maestro who was now very relaxed after he was done Sammy was so relaxed he was drooling a bit.

Henry got a rattle and gently shook it for him. Sammy noticed and reached for it. He was picked up and held by Henry "You want to snuggle with daddy?" Sammy nodded at him. "Y-Yes daddy..." Henry put Sammy in his lap and smiled at him. "You comfy?" He got a nod. Sammy curled up to him looking very happy.

"That's my boy~" Henry stroked Sammy's hair holding him very close. He gently patted The music director on his padded backside making him blush. The diapers were thick and crinkly. They did feel extremely comfortable. He felt so sleepy but due to his insomnia struggled to fall asleep. This caught Henry's attention so he decided to help him out.

"Shhhhh....Go to sleep little one....Do you have alot of energy in you?" He got a nod in return. Henry positioned Sammy a bit and bounced him in his lap smiling as Sammy giggled happily "Fun~!" Henry found it adorable he kept going until Sammy looked rather tired. 

He held him close and gently petted his hair. "There we go~ Tired now?" Sammy didn't respond. He was fast asleep curled up to Henry. He mumbled something in his sleep something along the lines of "Daddy..." 

Henry gently rubbed his back and held him close letting him rest. He needed to rest after alot of the work he did.


End file.
